The Daddy Kink 2
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Giving punishments always amused Eddward greatly, but sometimes he wonders if what he's ding is wrong.


Daddy Kink/Spanking Kink/BJ's/And Fluffy Stuff AU

Caption: Giving punishments always amused Eddward greatly, but sometimes he wonders if what he's ding is wrong.

(Punish Receiver Reverse!Kevin and Paranoid Punish Giver Reverse!Edd)

Enjoy!

/

"Ah!" Kevin groaned for the twentieth time that night as he lay naked and draped over Eddward's lap like a child being punished by their parent. "Mmmf, please give me more, Daddy. I was so bad- Ah~!" He moans as Eddward's hand comes down on his ass again.

The raven chuckles with amusement. "I told you this is your punishment, not a reward Pumpkin. You were to refer to me as 'Daddy' when we are in our home, yet you still had the audacity to utter my real name when we entered it."

"B-but Daddy it was an accident! I honestly didn't mean to. Please forgive me-Oh~!" Another hard slap makes Kevin see stars under his eye lids. Shit, he's loving this punishment way more than he thought.

The raven grinned somehow realizing Kev's inner musings. "Why should I forgive you when you clearly enjoy it? Are you saying that you want me to stop?" The older male ponders aloud while rubbing his hand over the younger's pink rosy cheeks.

The subs eyes open wide and looks up at his Dom in horror. Edward just smirks at him and the little ginger knows that the other is serous. "N-no! Daddy, don't stop. Please, I want it!" He whimpers out while rubbing his crotch against Edd's leg. "Feels so good, I love it when you punish me. Hurt me more Daddy."

"Oh? Are you sure, Pumpkin?"

"Yes, please Daddy!"

"So persistent." The older says mockingly as he brings his hand down again, wrenching a beautiful moan filled with pain and pleasure. He repeats this over and over not stoping for thirty minutes straight until Kevin is finally a sobbing, withering mess and his ass is a bright candy red all the way down to his thighs.

Said ginger is hard as a rock from Eddward's unrelenting abuse. He could practically feel himself reaching his peek. If only Edd had kept it up, then he could have cum while being drunk on the pain he was given. "P-please, give me more. Daddy, I love it so much." Kevin whines with tears rolling down his cheeks and his cock dripping and waiting to be given some kind of attention.

"You know I cannot do that, Pumpkin. You never use your safe-word when you are suppose to. I can't risk you passing out before I put 'this' on." The younger quickly glances up to see a collar hanging loosely from the fingertips of the ravens free hand while feeling the other ideally rubes his burning backside.

Kev whimpers as he pushes back into the hand, but doesn't take his tear filed eyes away from the leather collar. "Can I wear it now Daddy?" He asks, excitement showing greatly in his voice.

"Hmm, is that what you want?" The ginger nods anxiously and Eddward can't help, but laughed at his subs enthusiasm. It amused him to no end how the younger always asked for more no matter what he asked of the tiny ginger. "On your knees." In an instant the smaller male wiggled off his lap and sat in between the older males legs so that he was kneeling before the larger male who was seated on the bed.

"Is this okay Daddy?" Kevin asks completely ignoring the pain in his backside, while waiting for more commands.

"Just perfect pet." Eddward says with wolfishly grin. "I think you know what I expect of you to do, Pumpkin." He continues while succoring the collar around Kevin's neck. "And I suggest," The raven adds, leaning back on his hands so he could observe his cute pumpkin. "... You do so, before I change my mind." The little ginger is awed by his doms words. Usually Edd would make him beg for a chance to give head to the raven. However, right now Edd was giving him the full go ahead gesture. It would seem that his dom wanted to get straight to the point, which also meant Edd would most likely fuck him tonight.

Kevin couldn't help marveling at the thought of being fucked relentlessly by his Dom. It was such a rare thing, because sex with Eddward was so hard to come by. That's why he had so many toys kept in his room, all provided by the raven of course, but they worn't as good as the real thing. Nothing plastic could satisfy his hungry little hole more then Edd's thick cock. He whimpers again at his thoughts and feels his pretty little cock dripping even more then before. "Thank you for letting me taste your cock Daddy, I love you." Kev says happily while unzipping the older's fly. A little moan passes through his plump lips at what he sees. Apparently, Eddward had decided to forgo wearing underwear tonight. His engorged member practically sprang out of the fly of his tight leather pants, lightly slapping against the gingers lips.

"Make sure to get it nice and wet for me Pumpkin." Edd says.

The ginger nods, but before he does just that, he gives the head brief kiss then licks it from tip to base. Almost shyly he takes one of Edd's balls into his mouth, making sure to relax his jaw while he sucked slowly. After that Kevin released the first one and goes for the other, repeated what he's done. Once it's nice and wet the ginger goes back to the tip of Edd's member, sucking and licking making sure to do it as noisy as he can. He knows if he makes little sounds while doing this then his Dom will feel even more excited so he releases little moans too as he takes it a tiny bit deeper down his throat.

Just as he expected Edd groaned used one of his hands to force the rest of his cock down the gingers wet cavern. The younger male doesn't even gag. He'd been specially trained by Edd to do these things. If he's asked to cum he'll do it on command. When demanded that he get on his knees his legs automatically do it without hesitation. Whatever Dee wanted; he did. The word 'no' would never be an option, because Kevin loved his dom too much to stop.

Plus, denying the raven anything felt strange and the older male was never cruel like most doms. He just didn't have a high sex drive like Kev. And the little ginger understood that one hundred percent, because he's so thankful for whatever Eddward gave him. But at times like this he really wished his Dom would make a complete mess of him or hurt him more. He couldn't help it. Greed was something the younger could never control when he's overwhelmingly horny. Sometimes he wondered if Edd got off on his greed, because the older always smirked when the redhead asks for more without a ounce of shame.

"Fuck, I think that is enough pet." Edd hisses through clenched teeth while tugging Kevin off of him by the collar. He didn't like pulling on Kevin's hair to get him to stop, since he'd always grasp to hard and it worried him the he might pulling out Kevin's hair in the process. It's another reason why he puts the collar on before hand and after a while it just became a regular habit. 'I hope I wasn't too rough.' He thinks starting to feel the slightest bit guilty. The feeling seems to surface every time they get to the good part. Being older the than the other male didn't make it any easier even if Kevin was nineteen. Fuck, sometimes he hated being so paranoid. Sighing he internally pushes away those nagging thoughts while lifting the ginger up and placing him on his lap.

Kevin gives him a worried look. "Are you okay, Edd?" He knows that he just said Eddward's real name, but can sense that the other wasn't into the game anymore. "Do you want to stop?" The ginger tentatively asks, sounding slightly disappointed while resting his forehead against the older male's and wrapping little pale arms around his neck. He knows this could be one of those times his Dom might stop their play because he was thinking about their age gape and how young Kevin was compared to the raven. Said male is thirty-two, but of course he doesn't look a day over twenty-five. You wouldn't be able to guess with only looks alone.

"I'm sorry Kevin." Kevin sighed at his word knowing Edd was going tell him they would have to stop. "Lay down on you back in the middle of our bed."

"What?" The ginger asks surprised.

Eddward rolled his cyan eyes. "Don't be difficult pet. We're still having intercourse, just differently." By different, he mean without rough sex, because right now his mind was on pampering Kevin and not dominating him like moments before.

"What are we going to do Edd?" The younger inquires as crawls out of the older's lap and lays down where Edd wanted him to on their bed. He realizes their both not excited anymore and he also knows "getting it up" in his case will be a little harder after feeling disappointed.

Edd's face becomes thoughtful at Kevin question, maybe he could try giving instead of receiving since Kevin always went along with what the raven wanted never his own out look on sex and that probably influenced his decisions on what he truly might not have wanted. "What do you want me to do?"

Kevin blinks not understanding what Edd means. "What I want?"

The raven resists the urge to roll his eyes again. This is his fault anyway, he should have known that Kevin wouldn't understand that Edd was letting him call the shots. He'll say it as bluntly as possible. "Pumpkin I want you to tell me what to do."

"Oh... Um." Kevin bites his lip. He doesn't know what to do. He's never been one for taking the lead in anything. The little ginger pouts looking at Edd, silently asking him for help.

The older shakes his head. "I can't help you pumpkin, you have to figure out what you want yourself."

"Tch." Kevin clicks his tongue. "Sometimes I hate that you have morals."

"Me too Pumpkin."

/

The end and Cliff Hanger!


End file.
